


Inquisitor's Blight

by Starweaver97



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universes, Me‚ writing trash? yeah, OCs - Freeform, The Blight (Dragon Age), dragon age origins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starweaver97/pseuds/Starweaver97
Summary: When Evie died, she wasn't expecting to wake up in the past, nor did she expect to find herself working with the Wardens.
Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690438
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

It was done. Evie had stopped Corypheus once and for all, thwarting his plans and sending him into the Fade, ending his reign of terror. So why didn’t she feel more joyful over it? Why did she feel so drained? 

She let out a shaky breath, and turned to see Solas knelt down in front of something and picked it up, a pained look on his face. “Solas?” She spoke softly as she approached, a soft wince leaving her lips as her hand instinctively moved to her side. Okay, now she was feeling all the pain. 

“The orb…” Solas whispered.

“Are you sure? We could take the pieces, try to…” Evie trailed off, breathless as Solas shook his head, putting the piece down.

“That would not recover what has been lost.” He told her, standing up and turning to face her. As he did, his pained look turned to horror. “No… _Evelyn_.” He whispered, moving towards her as her strength began to fade. She collapsed into her friend’s arms, much to his horror.

“Stay with me, Evelyn." Solas begged her before calling out to the others. Evie didn't even register their voices as her vision began to swim. “Evelyn, stay with me.” Solas’s voice became more desperate.

“I’m sorry.” She breathed, before she was gone.

\----------

Evie woke up with a gasp, eyes darting around as she tried to discern where she was, and how she got there. Confusion set in when she realised she was in her bed at Skyhold, alone. Had that all been a dream? She sat up easily and looked over her body, frowning as she saw no injuries. 

She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a shaky breath. It all seemed so real. The fight, the _pain_ , everything felt real, so why…? “Hello, Evelyn.” A woman’s voice pulled Evie from her thoughts, causing her to let out a scream out of surprise and roll out of the bed and onto the floor. The woman laughed softly, and Evie shot her a glare as she stood up and backed away from the stranger, dusting herself off. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Evie hissed out as she allowed her gaze to shift around the room, looking for something in case the woman decided to attack her. She wasn’t expecting things to start shifting in her room, though. “What the fuck?” She whispered, anger turning to confusion as she snapped her attention back to the unknown, who she now realised looked somewhat familiar to her. “Where the shit are _we?_ ” 

“You’re in the Fade, Evelyn, but you will not be here long.” Before Evie could open her mouth, the woman continued. “You died. You weren’t meant to, however.” The look Evie gave her was one of pure shock as she processed what the woman said.

“By the Maker, I can’t have died, I…” Evie trailed off, freezing. It made sense, though. “What do you mean I won’t be here long? If I’m dead, won’t I be stuck here? You never answered my other question either, who the fuck are you?”

The woman smiled knowingly, but didn’t acknowledge Evie’s last question, instead replying with, “As I said, you weren’t meant to die yet, but you have another chance at life.” When Evie gave her another confused look, the stranger added, “You’ll see. Come with me, The Maker has another plan for you.” With that she turned and walked towards the stairs.

When Evie hesitantly followed, Skyhold had begun to dissipate into the Fade, causing Evie to pause, glancing around before looking back at the woman who began to glow. “Varric would love this.” Evie whispered to herself, eliciting a gentle laugh from the other as they continued downward, and Evie had to admit she appreciated that little distraction.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, the stranger led her where the open doors of the fortress were and finally looked back at her. “Once you step outside of this fortress, your second chance begins. But before you go you must know this, things will be different this time around, this is why I must prepare you now.” She waved a hand over Evie’s face, causing memories that were not her own to suddenly flood her like a tidal wave.

“By Andraste’s tits, woman--” Evie cut herself off as the memories faded, looking up at the glowing woman in realisation. “Wait, are you…” she didn’t get the chance to finish that as she was nudged out of the doors of Fade-Skyhold.

“Goodbye, Evelyn…” Echoed in Evie’s mind just as darkness shrouded her.

\----------

A soft whine a few feet away roused Evie from her slumber, causing her to groan quietly as she sat up and massaged her pounding head, only pausing as she realised she was not in Skyhold, but in a tent. A shoddily made one, at that. Had she only dreamt of defeating Corypheus? And what was that other dream? Where was she?

Evie didn't get a chance to dwell much on it as the memories she gained slammed into her head again, causing her to groan loudly and hold her head. What the _fuck?_ As she tried to process the memories, she could vaguely hear a whine from outside the tent. “Barkley, it’s okay boy.” She said almost instinctively as she moved to open the flap to let him in, freezing almost instantly. _Barkley?_

“What the...” Evie breathed out as she began to piece bits of her new memory together. She’d found Ser Barkley only a few weeks ago while she had been travelling to Lothering, having been on the road for a month or so by then. She’d fallen in love almost instantly and it seems the feeling had been mutual as he followed her on her travels.

Another whine came from outside and Evie quickly moved to open the flap. “Come here, boy.” She coaxed the mabari into the tent and into her arms as she let her new memories sort themselves out. She had a _lot_ to sort out.

It took her a few hours, but Evie did manage to sort her memories as best as she could. In her past life, the Circle in Ostwick had been lenient. The Templars were kind, if a little distant from the mages as they studied. She had been allowed to go home and spend time with her family, provided someone in her family who was a Templar be with her. Whereas in this life, it seemed the Ostwick Circle was notorious for abusing their charges. Even her templar cousins who lived there and had transferred to other circles agreed it was awful.

Her mother Josette had been scared to put her in the circles so close to home so she did what she thought was best and sent her to live with her second cousin’s family in Tevinter when she first showed signs of magic at six years old. Yeah, her mother _may_ have gone overboard there but it was with her best interests at heart. Besides, at least Evie in this world got to meet Dorian much, _much_ earlier.

When they got to see each other, Dorian was a riot to be around. She had gotten along with him like a house on fire in her past life, and she was glad to see it carried over into this life.

She'd been sent to Carastes’s circle where she passed her Harrowing at around sixteen and had ‘transferred’ back to Ostwick, where her extended family had greeted her happily, having been told she was away studying. She stayed with her family for a few months, taking up archery and dual-wielding daggers before she left home again for Ferelden, set on a mission.

To find her father.

She remembered stories her mother told her when she was younger about a Dalish elf who saved her life when her carriage to Val Royeaux had been attacked by bandits. The elf had looked after her and eventually they fell in love, or so Josette had told Evie. But Josette had to leave the clan and go to Val Royeaux to be married off to a rich merchant she never loved.

The only other thing she knew of him was that his name was Theron. She didn’t know what he looked like, what clan he was from, she didn’t know anything. There could be _dozens_ of elves called Theron out there…

A soft sigh left Evie’s lips as she scratched behind Barkley’s ear absentmindedly. It hadn’t even been a _day_ and she missed the chaotic mess that were her friends. It was too quiet, even with Ser Barkley snoozing next to her. After so many months with her friends, it was unnerving to have some peace and quiet for once. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Evie mused quietly as she peered out of the tent to see the sun beginning to rise. They’d have to move soon. She’d overheard from the locals of Lothering that the darkspawn would be in Lothering by next week. If they left today they should be set.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie meets up with old friends, and makes new ones.

Evie let out a grunt of effort as she lugged the backpack off the ground and onto her back. She'd spent the majority of that morning packing everything up so that she and Ser Barkley could leave. She had also spent time trying to figure out where they would go. Highever? Denerim could be good for a few months…

"Alright, Barkley, let's go…" Evie turned around to look at Ser Barkley, only to find he wasn't where he had been napping ten minutes before. "Barkley?!" She called, panic forming in the pit of her stomach. This was bad, if she lost Barkley, she didn't think she'd forgive herself. 

" _Barkley_?!" She yelled this time, her eyes anxiously surveying the area to see if she could spot the mabari. She heard an echo of a bark in the distance and before she had known it she had started running in that direction.

It hadn't been long before she had found Barkley nuzzling into a rather familiar looking man. It surprised her since the last man who had tried to pat him had almost lost his arm. But it was a relief to see Ser Barkley and it must have shown as the man looked up to see her, surprise clear on his face.

"Hello, wasn't expecting to see someone out here. Is he yours?" The man spoke up, scratching behind Ser Barkley's ears, eliciting a happy whine from the mabari. Evie's brows furrowed as she tried to recall how she'd known the man originally as she slowly nodded. 

"Yeah, Barkley's my boy. It's odd to see him like this with another person. The last person who tried to pat him almost lost his arm." Evie mused as she cautiously made her way over, eyeing the man as he looked back down to Barkley to continue patting him. "He must really like you, then." She had to smile when the mabari let out a happy bark in response.

"I like him too. Who's a good boy?" The man gave a half smile as Ser Barkley wagged his tail happily and he chanced a glance back at Evie. "I'm Alistair. You are...?" He asked kindly, causing Evie to inhale sharply. No wonder he looked familiar, he'd been the bloody King of Ferelden when she met him, and one of the Grey Wardens, to boot! 

"Oh, right. I'm Evie, nice to meet you." Evie regained her composure by offering her own half smile. "I'm surprised to see another person around this far out from Lothering, though. Are you looking for supplies?" She asked him casually, causing him to snort quietly as he continued to pat Ser Barkley.

"Sort of, my group and I are packing up our things so we can head off north, after we've gotten supplies. I finished a while ago so I went for a bit of a walk and came across your mabari." Alistair chuckled when Ser Barkley barked up at him happily. "What about you, what brings you out here?"

"I got down here a few days ago, but with all this talk of Darkspawn coming back… I'm heading back north. I want to keep Ser Barkley and I relatively safe," Evie admitted, adding, "Although, by the looks of things, I don't think Barkley wants to leave you just yet." She joked, her smile unwillingly growing as Alistair's chuckles became a full blown laugh. He'd opened his mouth to say something when someone cleared their throat from behind them. They turned to see a group of people looking at them with various looks on their faces.

"I see you adopted a few strays." A female spoke up, and as soon as she had, Evie instantly recognised who was standing in front of her. _Morrigan_. Although she'd only known her for a short while, the witch had made a lasting impact on her, so to see her now, younger than she had ever known her… it was weird, but she knew it was only going to get weirder.

"Actually I believe Ser Barkley adopted him, I'm just here to mess with him." Evie joked and nodded to Alistair, causing the elf of the group and another woman to chuckle as Alistair pouted at her. Morrigan seemed to regard her for a few moments before her lips quirked upwards.

"Oh, I _like_ you." Morrigan mused aloud, and Alistair couldn't help but huff.

"Watch out with that one. First it's 'I like you', then she turns you into a frog." He warned Evie, causing Morrigan to scoff and wave her fingers at Alistair mockingly. The elf let out a louder laugh this time as he shook his head.

"Come on, you two, behave in front of our new friend. Speaking of, Alistair, who _is_ your new friend, hmm?" The elf asked, turning his gaze to Evie. She gave a half smile and bowed her head politely. 

"You may call me Evie, sir." 

"Sir? I'm not that old, am I?" The elf chuckled quietly before continuing, "You may call me Theron Mahariel." He bowed his head politely back. Evie blinked in mild surprise. Wait, Mahariel's first name was Theron? Could he really be…? No, surely just a coincidence. Wait, if Morrigan and Alistair were here with Mahariel, that meant...

Another woman appeared besides Theron and Evie knew instantly she had been correct. Leliana definitely hadn't changed much in the future, it seemed. "I am Leliana. It's nice to meet you." The bard spoke kindly, offering a smile that Evie returned before her gaze turned to the unfamiliar woman beside Leliana.

The woman spoke up, a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes on her lips, "I'm Odessa Cousland, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She bowed her head low, and Evie's breath hitched as she remembered reading about the Couslands, how all but Fergus had been wiped out. Her heart went out for Odessa and her brother, she couldn't even begin to imagine how she must be feeling right now.

"You may call me Sten."The Qunari of the group spoke up as he nodded towards her. He was nothing like The Iron Bull, yet he was similar in a way. Damn, she missed Bull. 

Morrigan cleared her throat, pulling Evie's attention to her. "And you may call me Morrigan then, since it seems you're a new addition to our group." Evie's brows rose in mild surprise at this declaration, casting her gaze upon everyone else to see their reactions. 

When they didn't disagree, Evie hummed quietly. "Well then, looks like you lot are stuck with me." Ser Barkley let out a bark of delight as he headbutted Alistair's leg, eliciting chuckles from a few members of the group. "Oh, and Ser Barkley too."

She knew things would only get more hectic, now that she'd joined the Wardens. She had the feeling she wouldn't regret it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a few months since I updated. Whoops. I got a job recently so that factored in, but also I just couldn't force myself to write. (I already have chapter 2, i just need to write and finish 3 before i post it.) Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How has everyone been doing? Hope you're all staying safe. Have another fanfic!


End file.
